


Routine

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: Remele and Ardata have a date with a beautiful ocean view, and scratch each other's itches.
Relationships: Ardata Carmia/Remele Namaaq
Kudos: 6





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short one for you. I saw a trailer for Portait Of A Lady On Fire and thoughts of Remele and Ardata as a ship wouldn't leave my head so! Here you go.  
> Also this is kind of an au? Where Remele is hit more than once by the purpleblood in her route. Less of an alternate universe and more of a universe alteration.

The taller of the two takes a few steps forward, then stops and waits expectantly for her companion, whose steps are slightly laboured. The sea breeze whips around them, rustling the long strands of grass on the cliff top. 

Ardata adjusts her cloak tightly around herself, her lips set in an impatient line as Remele catches up. It's a pity, thinks Ardata, that Remele is already as weak as a troll in their twilight sweeps. Then again, the fool has picked a fight with someone a few castes too high, earning those scars on her face, across her body.

Once Remele is close enough, eyes squinting against the wind, Ardata turns and takes some more brisk steps through the grass, forging her own path through the dull, overgrown clifftop. Remele treads Ardata's footsteps, the grass having slightly parted for the formidable presence of the troll in front. Behind her, Remele is a shadow – a fraction of her potential as a troll of her caste.

Ardata supposes that this is why she pities Remele: scrimping and scraping and taking what she can get, as if she's some sort of lowblood. It's silly – Remele could easily afford as comfortable a home as Ardata's from her caste-assigned stipend alone. It baffles her why Remele lives in a simple dwelling on the edge of Thrashthrust along with the riff-raff.

Ardata finally arrives at the cliff edge, sitting on the grass and crossing her legs in front of her, careful not to let her cloak fall open. 

It seems like five minutes before Remele joins her, flopping unceremoniously beside her. There's a slight wheezing in her laboured breath, and Ardata turns her head slightly to watch her companion settle into slower, rattling breaths. Remele can't see Ardata out of her right, pupilless eye; she just trusts that Ardata still sits beside her.

“Isn't.. it beautifule?” 

Ardata rolls her eyes – all three of them – at the way Remele pronounces that word: beautifool. She can tell that Remele has added one of her smart-sounding e's to add, quote, aesthetique to her speech.

“As beautiful as an endless expanse of water can be, I suppose,” Ardata hums nonchalantly. “More impressive is the fact that you could have keeled over and died bringing me up here.”

“Well, what can I say? I don't do things by halves.” Remele grins – her smile is crooked thanks to a scar on her left cheek, but it doesn't lack any warmth despite it.

Next to Ardata's purebred aristocracy, Remele is a grizzled stray. It's what drew them together – Ardata was fascinated by Remele’s unconventional behaviour, and Remele was determined to get beneath Ardata’s stony exterior. Literally and figuratively, Remele muses to herself with a slight chuckle.

The scarred cerulean turns her head to admire Ardata, who stares out absently over the ocean. The profile of her lover is radiant – Remele can't stop her eyes from widening slightly. 

“You're like a work of art,” she murmurs, a purr rumbling in her chest. “a portrait against a backdrop of the ocean. Bet the highbloods would cough up a good few thousand ceagars for that.”

“Mmm. That's if they don't beat you to a pulp first.” Ardata blinks without turning her head. 

“You're so macabre. I like that word.” Remele reaches forward, carefully brushing Ardata's hair away from her cheek and pressing a soft, chaste kiss there. 

Ardata lets out a small purr of approval, tilting her head to the side. She closes her eyes with a sigh as, predictably, Remele’s lips trace against her jaw. The cloak is parted slightly, and the agreement is reached. There's no unnecessary fanfare about their trysts, as much as it would amuse them both.

“Don't rush things. I know how excitable you can get.” Ardata’s breath hitches as Remele’s hand rests against her bare leg. “Your hand is cold.”

“So is your leg,” retorts Remele, grinning against Ardata's neck as she kisses it.

“If I fall off this cliff while you fuck me then I'm dragging you down with me and watching you drown.” Despite Ardata's words, there's flushed affection in her eyes as she turns, wrapping her arms around Remele and finally kissing her on the lips.

Ardata's claws scrape against the paint stains on Remele’s well-worn sweater, making the colours flake off as she pulls her companion closer. She deepens the kiss with a tilt of her head, which Remele reciprocates. 

Remele loses herself in the scent and the taste of Ardata – her tongue is sanguine. That explains what's in those fancy goblets of hers, Remele thinks to herself, flicking her own tongue against Ardata's as her hands wander, pushing the other woman's dress up around her waist.

“Don't exhaust yourself,” Ardata pulls away from the kiss, wrapping one leg around Remele's waist and tugging at the waistband of her leggings. “I'm not very much into somnophilia.”

“I'm not frail.” Remele wrinkles her nose slightly, shuffling her leggings down around her knees. “Lie down.”

Ardata appreciates Remele's desire to get right to the point. No messing around. Although foreplay is a good thing, the playful banter between them is enough to get them both in the mood.

“Are you unsheathed yet?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Remele looks down at herself, squinting slightly in the near-darkness of the cloudy night as she lowers her boxer briefs a little. Her bulge is easily aroused, which is convenient for both of them.

Ardata looks downward too, her mouth opening as if to speak, but closing again as she reaches down to wrap her fingers around Remele's bulge, tugging slightly.

Remele lets out a rattling purr, closing her eyes and bucking her hips forward as her own hand wanders. She soon traces her fingers against Ardata’s bulge, proceeding to stroke it in much the same manner.

The soft gasps of the two women can hardly be heard over the ocean wind, but their mutual pleasure is assured between them. Remele keeps bucking her hips gently, and Ardata tilts her head back, biting her painted lip and clutching the grass with her free hand.

“Let's get on with this,” Ardata breathes, almost embarrassed at the hint of desire in her own voice. 

Remele nods, opening her eyes and lining her excited bulge up with Ardata’s cobalt-dripping nook. The artist leans forward over the actress, propping herself up by resting her lower arms on the ground either side of Ardata's head.

The first thrust is like a flash of lightning, and the resulting moans and tensing of bodies are the rumble of thunder.

The following thrusts are languid and measured, giving Remele time to lean forward further and rest her forehead against Ardata's. Ardata likewise reaches the hand which isn't still gripping the grass up to tangle her fingers into Remele's hair, freeing a few strands from the constraint of her ribbon.

Eventually, a light drizzle of rain cools the skin of the entangled lovers – this is appreciated in the moment, but they'll probably grumble about it later.

Remele picks up her pace, thrusting harder and faster. Ardata closes her eyes and moans, wrapping her other arms around Remele’s back to keep her close. There's nothing particularly sexy about this rendezvous: it's more a case of scratching an itch – indulging in each other's instinctual urges.

“Faster,” orders Ardata in a breath, her glossy lips parted as she wraps her other leg around Remele's waist. The other troll obeys, rocking her hips as fast as she can without exhausting herself. Her thighs already ache, but she doesn't want to cause any more inconveniences.

It's only about three more minutes before Remele's motions become jerky and she claws slightly at the dirt, gritting her teeth as she thrusts as deep as she can go. By the way in which her chest heaves, Ardata knows the troll above her is gradually approaching her climax.

“I'm..” 

“I know, dear. It's alright.” Ardata purrs, feeling her nook clench around Remele's bulge as if to keep it inside her.

With that, Remele lets out a long keening whine, shuddering as her climax washes through her and into Ardata, who gasps and clings to her, trembling similarly.

This doesn't last long, in the manner of orgasms, so it isn't too long before Remele pulls out, sitting back on her heels as her bulge retreats into its sheath.

“Jesus..” She allows a wobbly grin to come onto her face, and she laughs jerkily, coughing in between.

“Don't you keel over.” Murmurs Ardata lazily, still lying on her back, her chest heaving. “Fucking rain. My cloak will be ruined.”

“It'll wash out.” Remele offers a hand. Ardata hesitates before taking her hand and pulling herself up into a sitting position. “How was that for you?”

“Better than the last troll who had me,” replies Ardata evasively. 

A few moments pass between them, catching their breaths. Ardata, quite unlike usual, leans forward and kisses Remele on the cheek. 

“This wasn't a complete waste of my time, admittedly. Thank you for bringing me up here. You can stay over at my hive.” Ardata's tone of voice leaves no room for argument, and Remele laughs.  
“Just don't wear me out too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know the sex wasn't very sexy ok i'm not good with sexy words and sexy moods.


End file.
